Lonely souls
by Skovko
Summary: As many times before, Dean picks up a random woman in a bar to fill the empty void inside him, but this time it feels different right from the start. It isn't until next day everything changes when he finds out that she's part of the family that no one dares to mess with.
1. Steal me a drink

"Another," Dean pushed the empty glass towards the bartender.  
"I'm keeping an eye on you," the bartender refilled the glass with whiskey.  
"You do that," Dean eyed the name tag. "Finn. What kind of name is that anyway? Sounds like a dog or a German sausage."  
"I'm Irish," Finn said.  
"I don't give a fuck as long as you keep filling my glass," Dean said.

He opened his wallet and threw some money on the table. He always made sure to actually carry cash rather than a card when he went out drinking. He knew he sometimes crossed the line where he couldn't remember anything and at least he wouldn't be overspending once his wallet was empty.

"Keep the change, Irish dog," he said.

He heard a soft, female giggling and he looked towards the sweet sound. At the other end of the counter sat an interesting woman. Her hair was dyed bright pink and yellow and the bright colours made her baby blue eyes pop. She was wearing a matching blue shirt with the words "Your worst nightmare" written in white letters and her legs were beautifully on display in a short, black skirt and black boots. Before he knew it, he had made his way over to her.

"Hi there, foxy," he gave her his most seductive smile.  
"Hi there yourself, bad boy," she smiled back.  
"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.  
"You're really going with the same, old trick as every other man inside this bar?" She asked.

He couldn't help but chuckle. She was right. Most men offered a woman a drink and before it would be served, they already pictured them naked together in a bed.

"You got me there," he said. "So what can I do to really get your attention?"  
"You can steal me a drink," she said.  
"I don't go around stealing for foxes I don't even know the name of," he said.  
"Toni," she said.  
"I'm Dean," he said.  
"So what's it gonna be, Dean?" She asked.

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a challenging look. A little smirk played on her lips and he bit his bottom lip to keep a grunt from escaping. She swiped a finger over the counter and leaned in to his ear.

"Are you man enough?" She whispered.

He refused to back down from that challenge. Not with her whispering in his ear like that. Besides, he found her hot as hell and he knew someone like her would not give him another look if he said no. And it would be far from his first time stealing something. A bottle of alcohol was nothing compared to what he had done before. He smirked at her and leaned in to her ear.

"Are you woman enough to handle me afterwards?" He whispered.  
"Guess you'll find out soon enough," she said.

She took two steps away from the counter and watched him as he moved to the end where the counter met the wall. He waited for Finn to turn his back before he quickly jumped up to sit on the counter, leaned forward enough to grab the nearest bottle and then jumped down again.

"Let's go!" He ordered.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bar before anyone noticed what he had done. She was laughing loudly once they were out on the street.

"What did you get?" She asked.  
"Brandy," he held up the bottle. "So where to now?"  
"Well, you just proved your worth. Now it's my turn," she said.

She was still holding on to his hand while she dragged him through the streets. They stopped at a trashy motel and looked through the window. Behind the counter a purple haired woman stood. She was small but looked fierce as hell.

"Wait for it," Toni said.

Dean didn't know what they were waiting for but he didn't ask. He just held on to her hand, caressing it with his thumb, while they watched the woman inside. The woman's phone started ringing and she answered it with a smile and walked out in the back.

"11.30 sharp," Toni laughed. "Her boyfriend gets off work and calls her every night. Come on, bad boy. We gotta hurry."

She let go of his hand and moved to the door. He followed close behind. She opened the door and they both ran across the room towards the stairs. They tried running up as quietly as possible and it was a miracle to Dean that they weren't caught.

"Now what?" He asked.

She placed a finger on her lips to tell him to keep quiet before leaning her ear on the nearest door. She shook her head and moved to the next door, leaning her ear on that as well.

"Empty," she whispered.

She went down on one knee and he couldn't help but picture her down on both of them while he was behind her. He sighed lowly as he felt his dick twitch in his pants. She luckily had her back against him while he suffered in silence, watching her pick the lock. The door opened and she grinned at him before getting back up and walking into the room. He followed behind and locked the door.

"You're most definitely woman enough," he chuckled.  
"Yeah?" She took the bottle from him and took a big swig. "What are you gonna do to me, bad boy?"

He took the bottle back, took a big swig too and placed it down on the floor. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her up against him.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.  
"Anything you want," she answered.  
"Anything?" He smirked. "I want you on your hands and knees on that bed while I fuck you breathless."  
"Straight to business. I like that," she said.  
"You didn't bring me here to swap life stories," he said.

She gave him a naughty smile and started undressing in front of him. His eyes followed every little move she did, taking in her beautiful body as she stood there naked. He nodded towards the bed and that naughty smile came back on her face as she turned around and climbed up on the bed.

"Are you coming?" She wiggled her ass.  
"Am I coming?" He laughed. "Fuck yeah, I am. But don't worry, foxy, I'll make sure you cum first."

He stripped out of his clothes and joined her on the bed. He ran two fingers up her folds and sank them into her warm heat.

"Wet already?" He leaned down and kissed one of the buttocks.  
"Have you looked in a mirror lately, bad boy? You're fucking hot," she said.  
"Yeah," he moved his fingers at a slow pace. "You wanna cum on my fingers first or do you want my dick right away?"  
"Don't be such a fucking tease. Just fuck me already. Fuck me breathless like you promised," she said.

He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them into his mouth. The taste alone made him groan and even more hard. He was starting to regret starting like this. He should have asked her to lie on her back so he could have really tasted her. That would have to be another time though. She sat there on her knees with her perfect ass right in front him, begging him silently to fuck her.

"I hope you can handle this," he warned her.  
"What? You think you got the biggest dick in town?" She asked.

He pushed into her fast and slammed hard up against her. She gasped and fell forward but he yanked her back with his hands on her hips, fucking her like crazy straight away.

"I don't know about biggest but it's big enough, don't you think?" He taunted.  
"Oh my god, yes! Holy fuck, you're big. You feel so fucking good," she moaned.  
"And if you don't cum on my dick very soon, I'm gonna be very mad and fuck you even harder," he said.  
"Promise?" She asked.  
"Oh, that doesn't work on you," he reached forward to grab her shoulders while continuing to slam into her. "You got one minute, foxy, and if you haven't cum by then, I'm gonna slow things down completely to a point where you'll fall asleep while I finish regardless."  
"Technically that would be rape," she said.

He started thrusting extra hard, having had enough of her smart mouth. He wanted to hear her but he wanted to hear her scream instead of delivering smart comments.

"Fuck, yes!" She moaned even louder. "Give it to me, bad boy! Fuck me to pieces!"

He kept her shoulders in a tight grip, not allowing her to move away from him the slightest while he continued fucking her hard. Her moans turned to screams shortly after, screams he continued to fuck her through. They died down too soon and he moved his hands back to her hips, fucking her even harder now as he had said he would.

"Oh god!" Her upper body fell down.

This allowed him to go even deeper and she just whimpered in a mix of pain and pleasure. In that moment she seemed absolutely perfect to him. She could take the pain and she clearly enjoyed it. That made him want to continue forever if he could but he knew that would be impossible. He kept the hard thrusts going until around four minutes later she came again. Once again she screamed out beautifully while he continued fucking her through it. He gave her one final, hard thrust and collapsed down on top of her.

"That was fun," he chuckled. "Are you breathless, foxy?"  
"Aha," she said.  
"Good," he said.

He rolled down next to her, grabbed her jaw and kissed her. Her lips had a sweet taste to them mixed with the brandy he had stolen. It was a heated kiss that they broke half a minute later and she left the bed with a sweet giggle.

"Bathroom," she proclaimed.

When she came back out, she grabbed the bottle of brandy and jumped up to sit on the bed. She took a swig and handed the bottle towards him. He sat up too and took the bottle, downing a quarter of it while she laughed in surprise.

"So what now?" She asked.  
"Can we spend the night here?" He asked.  
"I don't see why not," she shrugged. "Do you wanna spend the night with me?"

He grabbed her jaw again and pulled her in for another kiss.

"I'd love to spend the night with you," he said. "And tomorrow morning I want you on top of me. I wanna watch your face. I bet you look real sexy when you cum."

She laughed loudly and pushed forward to kiss him again.

"I get to see you too, bad boy. I bet you look real sexy when you cum too," she said. "But let's empty the bottle or at least give it a good try. Don't you think we've deserved it?"

He laughed back at her and took another big swig from the bottle. For 30 minutes they sat on the bed naked, talking and drinking. He didn't pay much attention to that he was the one emptying most of the bottle while she hardly had any. He was so lost in her and getting to know her only made him want her even more.

He finally put the bottle down on the floor while she laid down. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt so good to hold and her hair smelled nice. His lips found hers again, kissing her until he fell asleep.


	2. Little sister

Dean woke up feeling slightly confused. Without opening his eyes, he knew he wasn't home. The bed was hard and uncomfortable and the room smelled of sex. He opened his eyes as the memory of last night came back. Toni. Foxy. Hot as hell. He had fucked her so hard and she had taken it like a champ.

"Good mor..." He started.

He turned his head only to find the bed empty. He sat up and her clothes was gone from the floor.

"Fuck," he mumbled and ran a hand down his face.

She had used him and disappeared during the night. Something he shouldn't care about but there had just been something about her. Something that made it hurt.

"You're not one to dream, Dean, so don't start now," he scolded himself.

He got out of bed and put his boxers back on. When he reached for his pants, he found his wallet on the floor next to them. He knew it had been in his back pocket and although it could have fallen out when he undressed the night before, he felt uneasy. He swallowed as he opened it to find it empty.

"Fuck!" He shouted. "Bitch stole my money!"

So that was why she had been so eager to leave with him and why she had taken him some place unknown where no one saw them. She probably did this often. She had gotten him drunk before they had gone to sleep and it had felt so good to hold her. Normally it felt less isolated and got him through the night just to hold someone but with her it had felt good. It never felt good with anyone else.

"Fucking little bitch!" He sneered.

She had played him good and she had made him feel things. It wasn't the stolen money that hurt the most. It was the feelings that had gotten into him in a matter of hours. It wasn't like him, but then again, she wasn't the typical woman he would fuck on a typical night. She had been more interesting and refreshing.

He walked to the bathroom and took a piss before gathering his clothes from the floor and put it back on. The empty wallet got back into his pocket. At least his credit card was safe at home. He left the room and walked down the stairs without thinking.

"Who the hell are you?" The purple haired woman was still there.  
"No one," he grumbled.  
"You're not listed in the book. Have you been here all night?" She asked.  
"Relax, lady, I'm leaving. I didn't break anything," he said.  
"Who's gonna pay for the room?" She asked.

He walked out the door with her shouting at him to come back and pay. He had had enough of women in all shapes and forms this day and the day had only just started. He turned a corner and his jaw dropped. The pink and yellow hair was walking further down the street. He ran to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearest alley where he slammed her up against the wall.

"Hi bad boy," she said.  
"I want my money," he said.  
"What money?" She asked.  
"I want my god damn money!" He yelled.  
"Well, I don't have them on me but if you stay here, I'll be right back with them," she said.

He grabbed her shoulders in a tight grib, kind of like he had done the night before, only this time he was in front of her and there was absolutely nothing sexual about it.

"I should have known you were nothing but a cheap whore!" He sneered. "Fucking me for money!"  
"I'm not a whore. I'm a thief. I slept with you for free. I just chose to rob your ass afterwards," she said.  
"What's going on here?" A man asked.

They both looked in the direction of the man who had spotted them and Dean let go of her shoulders. She wasted no time and sprinted out of the alley. He sprinted right after her, knocking the man over by accident. She had a head start but he didn't lose sight of her. She turned a corner and ran away from the trafficked road. He turned the same corner and stopped shortly after when he found himself in someone's courtyard and saw her standing with a group of men.

"What's going on?" One of the two in front asked.

He knew those two. Everyone knew those two. Jeff and Matt Hardy. Everyone knew the Hardy gang. Matt had been the one asking the question. It didn't take much to figure out the men behind them were their gang. As far as Dean knew, only one woman ran with the group. Their sister Antonia Hardy. Of course Toni was short of Antonia.

"I believe my brother asked you a question," Jeff said.

Although Dean had never messed with the Hardy gang and had never intended to, he was seeing red and wasn't gonna let her get away with it.

"Your sister stole my money," he said.  
"Antonia," Jeff laughed and looked at her. "Why would you do something like that?"  
"I was in the mood for a salted caramel latte," she shrugged. "I fucked him too."  
"What?" Matt sneered.  
"Last night," she said.  
"You fucked our sister?" Jeff stared at Dean.

Suddenly the stolen money seemed to be the least of Dean's problems. He had two pissed off brothers with their gang in front of him. In a minute he would probably be dead if he didn't talk them out of it.

"I didn't know," he said.  
"You didn't know," Matt mocked.  
"I told him my name was Toni," she said.

Dean couldn't believe it. Was she actually saving him? Maybe the baby of the family wasn't a murderer. He wasn't so sure the other two were either but according to rumours they were.

"Why would you call yourself Toni? You hate when people shorten your name," Matt said.  
"Because I'm the only Antonia in this town and nobody wants to fuck me when they hear that name because I'm a Hardy. They're too scared of you two and I got needs too," she said.  
"Antonia, we are not having this conversation!" Jeff looked at her like a scolding parent.

Dean looked at the three siblings. He meant to be quiet, thinking if they took it out on each other, they would let him go. He looked at the other gang members and stopped at a familiar face.

"I remember you. Irish dog," he laughed. "Finn, right?"  
"How does he know you?" Matt asked Finn.  
"He came to the bar last night," Finn looked uncomfortable.  
"Wait a minute. Did you let a stranger pick up our sister in our bar?" Jeff asked. "God damn it, Finn, how could you?"  
"Because I can't say no to her when she looks at me with those damn puppy eyes. They've worked on me since she was 12," Finn defended himself. "She's just lonely, Jeff."  
"Hey!" She snapped.  
"Sorry," Finn looked down.

Dean had no idea the bar belonged to them. Last he heard it belonged to a woman named Asuka but there had been rumours about her going back to Japan so maybe she had sold it to the Hardys. They controlled other places in this town already so why not a bar too? But the most important detail in all of this was Finn saying she was lonely. That was how Dean felt inside. Lonely. That was why he slept with so many women and always convinced them to spend the night with him. He didn't care about them. He just didn't want to be alone. With Antonia it had been different. It had felt different. It had felt good and right.

"Run along now, boy," Matt looked at him.  
"But my money," Dean tried.  
"Piss off!" Jeff raised his voice. "Or you'll leave without your left arm."

Dean looked at Antonia. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't over. That he would find her again and get his money back. That he would find her and fuck her even harder if it would be possible. Instead he turned around without a word and left with all his body parts intact.


	3. Troublemaker

Dean walked back to the bar that same night. It wasn't that he had a death wish but he was pretty sure Finn would be there alone or maybe someone else would be there. Someone who had no clue who he was.

It was the only place he knew she would come and he wasn't even sure she would go there again. Not after her brothers learned earlier that day that Finn let her pick up men there. Maybe Finn even knew Dean had been stealing the bottle of brandy. Maybe she did this with everyone. He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to see her again.

"Antonia," Finn nodded towards the door. "The boy's back."

She turned her head to see Dean enter and a look of surprise came over her face. It quickly turned into something else, almost admiration and respect if Dean had to guess. He did a quick once over, taking in the black jeans and the metallic bronze top she was wearing. She put on a smile and walked over to him.

"I'm surprised to see you here again," she said.  
"I'm surprised you dare coming over here on your own," he said.  
"You won't hurt me," she said.  
"What makes you so sure?" He asked.  
"You had a chance in that alley this morning. All you did was hold me up against the wall. You didn't hurt me," she said.

She ran her finger on the counter like she had done the night before while tilting her head and giving him that naughty smile he remembered from the room they broke into.

"Not like you did last night," she said.  
"You can't flirt your way out of this," he said.  
"What a shame," she said.

She reached down in her side pocket and shortly after she placed a bunch of money in front of him.

"It's all there. I didn't spend any of it," she said.  
"What about that salted caramel latte?" He asked.  
"As much as I enjoy swallowing my coffee fast, even I am not that fast. Did you ever stop to wonder why you found me so quick?" She asked.  
"I recognized your hair," he said.  
"I had literally just left the room like five minutes earlier," she said.  
"You spent the night?" He asked.  
"Of course I spent the night," she answered.  
"Why?" He asked.

She shrugged and looked towards Finn. He was watching them but he didn't interfere.

"I don't know," she looked back at Dean. "I fell asleep."  
"So why did you leave? Better yet, why steal my money? You're a fucking Hardy. You run this town," he said.  
"Because I'm a troublemaker," she grinned.  
"I need a better answer than that," he said.  
"You wanna fuck me again?" She asked.

He let out a loud laugh that had everyone in the bar turn to watch them for a second.

"Tempting," he licked his lips. "But I'm not sure that's the best idea. You might steal my clothes next time and I'm sure your brothers will castrate me if they find out."  
"I'll let you be in complete charge," she said.  
"I was last night," he reminded her.  
"No, of everything. You tell me where to go and you can lock your items in a safe somewhere. I don't care," she grabbed his ass and he yelped in surprise. "I do believe you wanted me to ride you and watch me cum."

He groaned lowly at the thought alone. He knew it was dangerous but he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her all day. He didn't care if her brothers would cut out his tongue and knock out his teeth. He wanted her.

"We're going to my place, foxy," he said lowly in her ear.  
"Lead the way, bad boy," she said.

He had a plan. He wasn't gonna give her the choice to run off with anything during the night. He let her into his home and led her directly to the bedroom. His mouth found hers right away while his hands worked to get her out of her clothes.

"Stay," he poked her nose and snickered.

He undressed himself and laid down on his back on the bed while motioning for her to come to him. She straddled his shins and bowed down to take his dick in her mouth. He sucked in a sharp breath and let it back out with a loud moan. That had not been part of his plan but he wasn't complaining. He kept a hand in her hair, letting her drive him crazy for a couple of minutes before yanking her head up.

"Enough," he panted. "Get on top of me."

She slid up his body like a goddess. He grabbed her hips and squeezed as she sank down on him.

"Fucking hell, foxy!" He bit his bottom lip.

Like he had done the night before, she wasted no time. She started bouncing on him right away, wanting him to get just as lost in her as she had gotten in him when he had fucked her hard from behind. She tried her hardest but couldn't set the same crazy pace as he had done or hit down just as hard but her effort didn't go unnoticed.

"I know what you want," he smirked. "I got you, foxy."

He squeezed her hips even harder and started pushing up from underneath her. She tried meeting him thrust for thrust but he was too fast for her and she just gave up, closed her eyes and let him fuck her into an orgasm. She screamed out on top of him while he controlled everything. Her screams died down to hard breathing and then she was pushed down on her back without warning.

"I knew it," he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. "Fucking sexy when you cum."

He pushed himself down her body, his tongue running down her sweaty stomach.

"I love how you sound when I fuck you. How do you sound when I eat your pussy?" He asked.

"Fuck!" She drew out the word as his tongue started playing with her. "Just like that, bad boy. Make me cum. Make me cum so hard."

He hummed in amusement at the begging tone in her voice. She was so needy and he wasn't gonna leave her hanging. He pressed his tongue down harder and pushed two fingers inside her, moving them in and out at a fast pace, wanting to still somehow give it to her hard. He had her crying out soon enough and he smiled with his tongue still hanging out, giving her the final few lazy licks.

"You make the sweetest noises," he chuckled as he moved up her body again. "And you taste absolutely delicious."

He kissed her roughly, forcing her to taste herself on his tongue, while he pushed into her again. He had gotten from her what he wanted, two wonderful orgasms, and now it was his turn to finish too. He pinned her arms down on either side of her head while he thrust into her as hard as he could, cumming a couple of minutes later with louder moans than he had ever made before.

He stayed on top of her, his hands roaming through her two coloured hair while he gave her kisses that were more slowed down yet still filled with passion. He finally broke contact with her and helped her out of bed.

"The bathroom is across the hall," he said.

She stood up on her toes and pecked his lips before disappearing out of the room to clean herself in the bathroom. When she came back, he sat on the bed with a pair of handcuffs in his hands.

"You wanna play dirty?" She asked.  
"No, I wanna prevent you from playing dirty," he smirked. "I'm chaining you up for the night so you can't run with any of my shit."  
"You don't have much worth stealing," she said.  
"Get on the bed, woman!" He ordered.

She laughed and went over to join him. He placed a hand on her chest and pushed her down on her back. His face was one big expression of amusement as he chained one of her wrists to the headboard.

"You know, you could just ask me to stay the night like a normal person," she said.  
"Because that went so well last time," he said.  
"I did stay the entire night," she said.  
"So you say," he said.  
"I don't expect you to understand," she sighed.

He rolled over on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows so he could get a better look at her.

"How can I if you won't even tell me?" He asked.  
"It's nothing. It's stupid," she reached her free hand up to pull his head down. "Come here, bad boy. Kiss me goodnight."


	4. A real connection

For the second morning in a row, Dean woke up to the smell of sex still hanging in the air, although it was better this time around. The room they had broken into had had an old, moldy smell to it too. His house didn't smell like that. And she would still be in bed next to him, chained up where he had left her. That made it a whole lot better too.

He opened his eyes and widened them instantly as he watched her sit crossed legged on the bed and fully dressed. He tilted his head enough to see the handcuffs still being attached to the headboard but the end where her wrist had been was empty.

"See," she smiled sweetly. "I didn't run."  
"How did you get out?" He asked.  
"Bobby pin," she answered. "Handcuffs are probably the most easy locks to pick unless it's the ones made for the cops."  
"When did you get out?" He asked.  
"Around five minutes after you fell asleep. It was easier cuddling with you with both my hands free," she answered.  
"We cuddled?" He smirked.

She wrinkled her nose in a childish manner before pushing herself up on her knees, leaning over him and giving him a little kiss.

"We cuddled a lot. You wouldn't let me go. I almost had to fight my way out of your clasp to get dressed," she said.  
"I would have preferred waking up to you naked so I wouldn't have to undress you again. It seems like too much work this early," he said lustfully.  
"You're not undressing me," she giggled.  
"I'm not? You wanna bet on that?" He challenged.

She sighed and moved back up to sit.

"I'm just gonna be honest with you," she said.  
"I want you to," he said.  
"Finn wasn't lying yesterday. I'm lonely. Like really, really lonely. My name doesn't open doors when it comes to meeting new people. People are too scared of the Hardy name," she said.  
"Lots of rumours going around about you," he said.  
"Most of them started by ourselves," she smirked. "What? People fear us and don't bother us. We run this fucking town and no one messes with us. We haven't actually killed anybody and most of what we do is on the correct side of the law."  
"Most?" He smirked back.  
"Fighting and stealing from time to time," she said.

He reached a hand forward and placed it on her jeans covered thigh.

"So what's this really about?" He asked.  
"Sometimes I pick up men at the bar. Finn's never gonna tell my brothers. It's just a round of play pretend. I feel less lonely when I'm with a man. I feel..." She took a deep breath and looked down. "I feel like someone actually cares about me for those few minutes it lasts. I know, it's pathetic."

He gave her thigh a squeeze to make her look at him again which she did.

"We're both pathetic," he smiled. "I do the same too. I ask women to spend the night with me just so I can sleep better and not feel as lonely as I do. I'm usually the one running off before they wake up."  
"Sorry for ruining it for you," she said.  
"No, that's just it. I didn't wanna run from you. For the first time I felt a real connection with someone. Why do you think I came back for you?" He asked.  
"To get your money back?" She asked.  
"Fuck my money! There wasn't much in the wallet to begin with," he said. "No, Antonia, I couldn't get you out of my head."

He grabbed her and pulled her down to lie on top of him so he could kiss her and stroke his fingers through her hair.

"I stole your money so you would come find me again," she said.  
"What?" He laughed.  
"I didn't think you would actually want me near you when you woke up and I couldn't deal with an awkward morning so I figured I'd do something stupid to try and make you come for me. I just didn't think it would be that fast or that you would find out who I was," she said.

He laughed even louder by her confession.

"So we're two lonely people finding each other and we both feel a connection and then we fuck it up," he said. "Okay, here's an idea. After fucking you again, we're gonna get out of bed, take a shower and get breakfast. Then we'll spend the day together outside somewhere, just walking around doing whatever. Let's call it a date."  
"A date?" She giggled. "Yeah, my brothers are gonna love that."  
"I'll even ask for their permission if that's needed," he said.  
"No one asks my brothers for anything when it comes to me. They're too scared of them," she said.  
"Do I look scared, foxy?" He asked.

She kissed him again, grabbed his hands and pinned them down next to him. He got lost in the heated kiss and failed to notice what she was doing.

"Mmm, bad boy," she purred against his lips.

He felt the metal close around his wrist and she jumped out of bed before he could grab her with his free hand.

"What the hell?" He asked.  
"Sorry, Dean, it can never work with us. I never wanted you to find out who I was. I just wanted to be with someone who didn't care about my name," she said.  
"I don't care about your name! I care about you!" He shouted as he yanked on the handcuffs. "Let me out of these!"  
"The bobby pin's on the nightstand. You'll figure it out quickly," she said.

He reached for the nightstand and felt his fingers close around the bobby pin. When he moved back, she had already left the room.

"Don't think it's gonna end like this!" He shouted after her. "Once I get out of these, I'm coming for you! I'm gonna find you, foxy, and I'm gonna fuck you like never before! I'm gonna make you mine!"

She stood in front of the front door and swallowed hard as she heard every word he shouted from the bedroom. Silence followed after and she hurried out of the door before he figured out how to use the bobby pin on the lock and got free.


	5. Throw yourself at the wolves

It took several tries but Dean finally got the lock to open. He jumped out of bed and stormed out of the house still naked. He had to see if he could catch her but of course she was gone. A neighbour looked over the fence with wide eyes and open mouth.

"What?" Dean shouted. "I bet your wife would love something this big for a change!"

He stomped back into the house with a lot of cursewords leaving his mouth. He took a shower and ate breakfast, something he would have loved to do with her, and then finally got dressed.

He left the house right after. He meant what he had shouted after her before she left. He meant every word. He was gonna find her and make her his. He hardly knew her at all but that didn't matter. He felt the connection and he knew she felt it too and if it hadn't been for her last name, she wouldn't be so worried. She would still be in his bed, screaming out in pleasure as he made her cum for the umpteenth time.

He walked around town all day, having both lunch and dinner on his own, just hoping to spot that pink and yellow hair. It wasn't like she could hide with that crazy hair, something she clearly shared the love for with her brother Jeff although he was more known for using blue, green and purple colours. Matt was the more toned down one of the three siblings.

After dinner he was starting to feel hopeless. He made his way back to the bar, hoping she would be there for the third night in a row. He scanned the room but all he saw was desperate men sitting at tables. He leaned against the counter and a glass of whiskey was pushed in front of him. He looked up to see Finn.

"On the house," Finn said.  
"Thanks, Irish dog," Dean said.  
"She's not coming tonight," Finn said.  
"You actually talked to her?" Dean asked.  
"Of course. I talk to her everyday. I've known her since she was a kid," Finn answered.

Dean twirled the glass around with his fingers.

"Her brothers, Jeff and Matt, they don't want her with a man?" He asked.  
"I wouldn't say that. They're very protective of her. She's the baby of the family. They want her with the right man," Finn answered.  
"And I'm not?" Dean asked.

Finn leaned his arms on the counter and looked Dean directly in the eyes.

"They looked at the footage from two nights ago. One screenshot of your face through google and your mugshot came up. You stole a car, I believe," he said.  
"I was only caught that one time," Dean smirked.  
"Oh, we're well aware of that. It doesn't matter that you're a small town criminal as long as you're not a rapist, pedophile, murderer or someone who hurts animals. But with your mugshot came your full name so Jeff and Matt went around town yesterday asking everyone they knew about Dean Ambrose. Turns out plenty of people know about you and things you've done," Finn said.  
"I'm famous," Dean held out his arms.  
"If you're asking me, you'll fit into the Hardy gang just fine if you would want to and since you're going for baby Hardy, I think you want to. I'm not sure Jeff and Matt see it that way. I can't tell you how they feel about the type of man that you are although you're exactly like them," Finn said.

Dean grabbed the glass and swallowed the whiskey down in one go. He slammed the glass down on the counter and grinned at Finn.

"Only one way to find out," he said. "Wish me luck."  
"God damn it, Dean, I didn't mean to go to them alone. Wait until I get off work. I'll talk to them," Finn said.  
"You know just as well as me that you need to man up to be around the Hardys. If I act like a pussy that needs a mouthpiece, I won't get anywhere," Dean said.

Finn nodded in return. He knew Dean was right.

"Well, good luck," he said. "You're gonna need it."

Dean walked through the streets, back to the courtyard he had been in the day before when he had chased after her. He knew he was stepping into the Hardy's personal property but he knew there was no other way around it. He hadn't even made it halfway across before the front door to the house opened and Jeff and Matt stepped out.

"You got a lot of balls coming back here," Matt said.  
"I'm here to ask for your permission to date Antonia," Dean said.  
"Even if we gave you that, what makes you think she would want to?" Jeff asked.  
"I know she wants to. Ask her yourself," Dean said.

The two men stared him down and he started feeling anxious.

"Is she in there?" He asked before raising his voice. "Antonia? Are you in there? Please, come out! I told you I wasn't gonna go away! I'm throwing myself at the wolves here just to see you!"

Jeff and Hardy walked down the five steps from the door to the courtyard. Dean eyed the knife in Jeff's hand but he stood his ground while they moved towards him. He couldn't show any fear. Not if he wanted this to go as planned.

"Down!" Matt grabbed his neck and tripped his feet.

Dean landed hard on the ground on his hands and knees. He sat back up on his knees and looked up at the two men. Jeff moved behind him while Matt stayed in front.

"Are you scared, boy?" Matt asked.  
"Can I get your permission to date Antonia?" Dean asked. "I really like her. I won't hurt her."

Jeff grabbed his hair and the knife landed on his throat.

"How about now? Are you scared now?" Jeff asked.

Dean swallowed but he still didn't show any fear. He kept his eyes locked with Matt's.

"Can I get your permission to date Antonia?" He asked again. "I'm not fucking around. I really like her. If you wanna kill me, go ahead. It doesn't stop the way I feel about her."

Matt and Jeff shared a look over his head and then the knife disappeared and the two brothers started laughing.

"You're alright," Jeff slapped him between his shoulder blades.  
"The last guy with Jeff's knife at his throat pissed himself," Matt said. "Hilarious. And he paid double next week and then ran out of town."  
"But you're actually the first guy showing up here interested in Antonia," Jeff said and then looked at Matt. "Man, she's growing up, Matt."  
"She's 26, Jeff. She grew up a long time ago," Matt said.  
"I know. It's just hard to see her as anything but our baby sister," Jeff said.

Dean got back up on his feet and first now he noticed her standing by the foot of the stairs with a smirk on her face, wearing a short, pink dress that matched her hair.

"Go ahead," Matt held out his hand.

Dean walked straight to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He lifted her feet enough from the ground to carry her up the five steps before putting her back down. Behind him Matt and Jeff followed.

"We only let people from our gang into our house," Matt said.  
"And we're not giving you a choice here, buddy," Jeff added.  
"Are you in?" Her eyes were hopeful as she asked him that.  
"I'm in," he took her hand. "All in."  
"Welcome to the team," Matt said.  
"Oh, and if you hurt her," Jeff waved the knife in front of Dean's face. "I'm not gonna kill you but I am gonna hurt you like you've never been hurt before."  
"Point taken," Dean said.

She giggled and dragged him inside. Matt and Jeff disappeared into what seemed like a living room while she dragged him through the house until he found himself in a harlequin green painted room.

"My room," she said.  
"I kind of guessed," he chuckled.

She closed the door and dragged him to the bed. He pulled the dress off her before attacking her and letting them both fall down on the bed. She giggled and moaned as his lips roamed her neck and collarbone while he almost tore her underwear off her. She pulled his shirt off and opened his pants. He took care of the rest himself, kicking off his shoes and getting out of his pants and boxers before settling between her legs. She was still hot blooded and reached between him to guide him inside. He grabbed her hands and pinned her down like he had done in his bed the night before.

"Easy," he murmured in her ear. "I'm gonna take my sweet time this time around."

He pushed into her slow, feeling how she clenched up more and more for each inch. He didn't stop until he was all the way inside.

"You're gonna feel me," he started pulling out slow. "All of me."

He pulled out until only his head was inside her and then pushed in again. He kept doing that, setting a slow pace, driving her to the brink of insanity. She cried and begged under him, not able to move her arms as he kept holding her down.

"You're not gonna run from me again, are you?" He asked lowly in her ear.  
"No!" She whined.  
"Never?" He asked.  
"No, never!" She whined again. "Please, Dean! I need you to fuck me, bad boy. I'm so close. I just need... One final... Please!"

He chuckled lowly and then slammed into her hard, making her cry out in pleasure. His thrusts continued coming fast and hard, making her cum before a minute had gone by. She screamed out in pleasure and he growled into her ear as he emptied himself inside her. He rolled down next to her and pulled her into his arms, his lips landing clumsily on half her mouth.

"Yeah, well, if you run, I know where you live," he said playfully.  
"Not creepy at all," she laughed.  
"Bathroom?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I need to clean up although I already feel the wet spot on the bed. You either help change the sheets or you're sleeping on this side tonight," she said.  
"Oh, I'll be spending the night now?" He laughed.

She slapped his chest and got out of bed. He followed behind, wrapped his arms around her from behind, both of them walking slow to the bathroom connected with her bedroom.

"You wanna take that shower you talked about this morning?" She asked.  
"Only if I get to make you double wet in there," he rasped in her ear.  
"Meaning?" She giggled.  
"I didn't get my snack in bed," he licked her earlobe. "I'm gonna eat your pussy until you collapse in the shower."


End file.
